Chao School
by Fyuro
Summary: Okay, the yoga session was a flop, but things are certain to get better with a cooking class with Cream.... right? School's In Part 04 up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story plot, and my imagination.**

Chao School

Prologue

Cream the Rabbit was running down the sidewalk of the well known city of Station Square. She ignored the beautiful orange color of the trees changing as autumn slowly came in. Cream was wearing a white turtleneck shirt with a pair of simple jeans sence the weather was getting a little to chilly for her was running fast to Amy's house in a hurry. Even though Amy lived not far away from Cream, it was still far enough to take the wind out of the rabbit. Cream stopped as she came to a pink door with a small heart window, this was Amy's front door She panted heavily as her small Chao compainion, Cheese, had finally caught up with her. Cheese landed on Creams head, very tired from flying as fast as Cream was running. Cream lifted her hand and shakily knocked on Amy's door.

"Coming!" Amy's voice echoed from the inside of the house. Cream bounced back and forth on her toes, Cream was very worried about the favor she was going to ask of her friend.

Amy opened the door, smiling happily. She looked at Cream and her expressions quickly changed from happy, to suprised. "Cream! What are you doing here?"

"I-it's an emergancy! Please let me in!" Cream practically begged

"Okay..." Amy said, opening the door wide enough so that Cream could fit through. Cream ran in as Amy eyed her curiously and shut the door.

Cream walked into the living room and flopped exhausted down on her purple sofa. Cheese slowly flew off of Cream's head and onto her lap.

"I made cookies." Amy said, sitting down on a green chair on the opposite side of Cream. Gesturing to the coffe table between the two with a plate of sugar cookies in the middle.

Cream (being the polite rabbit she is) took a cookie from the plate and nibbled on it happily. Cheese, on the other hand, dived onto the plate and stuffed several cookies in his mouth.

"What's your emergancy?" Amy asked her friend. Taking one of her own cookies and taking a bite out of it.

Cream looked up, suddenly remebering her emergancy and becoming paniced again. "They're going to cancel Chao School!"

"They are!? But Cheese loves that school!" Amy exclaimed. Amy did hear on the news some time ago that Chao School did have less chao attending, but she never could have imagined that it was bad enough to shut it down.

"That's why I stopped by." Cream said, looking down at the ground shamefully "You see... me and my mom are volunteering as teachers for the school. And if we can get enough people to volunteer as well, we can save Cheese chao school from closing." Cream said, trying to hint that she was hopping Amy would volunteer.

"Say no more!" Amy said, standing up and proudly placing her hands on her hips. "I'd be happy to help!"

"Oh, really!? Thank you so much Amy!" Cream exclaimed. Running over to her friend and giving her a big hug. Cream released Amy and looked up into her eyes with a big, happy smile. "Do you think you could ask a few more people? And tell them where the school is?"

"No problem. Just tell me when and where."

"Okay. The school is to the left of the Central Chao Garden. And you need to be there at 6 A.M."

"Got it."

Cream smiled and ran up to the front door. Cheese soon followed. "Thank you very much Amy! I need to go tell mother and make sure we have all the supplies!" and with a huge smile on her face, Cream ran out the door.

Amy smiled and grabbed her pink jacket off of the coat rack near the front door. She grabbed another cookie and shoved it into her face as she put her jacket on. And with a confident smile, and good intentions in her heart, Amy walked out the door and ran down the sidewalk. "Time to ralley the troops."

**Well, what do ya think? Think Amy can pull it off? See any spelling or grammar errors? Any tips or comments? I'd love any help I can get with my writing :)**

**-otter650329**


	2. Chapter 01

**I don't own anything.... yeah... that basicly covers it.**

Chao School

Chapter 01

The Troups Part 01

"Let's see." Amy said. Stopping at a four way intersection. Looking down each path. "I think Rouge lives down this way." Amy said, pointing to her right and began running in that direction.

Amy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She noticed somone was infront of her. She smiled a 'lovey dovey' smile, hearts formed in her eyes. She ran up to the blue figure with her arms wide. "SSSOOONNNIIIICCCC!"

Sonic screamed. He knew who that was without even looking. And he knew he'd better run. But it was too late. Amy was suffocating her 'boyfriend' in her normal, bonecrushing hug. She released Sonic from her unbreakable grip, she ignored his gasping for air, and smiled. "Hey Sonic! Long time no see!"

"H-hey Amy...." Sonic gasped.

"Guess what?" Amy said with a mischievous smile.

Sonic looked over at Amy with a look of dread. "What?"

"You're going to be a teacher in Chao School!" Amy exclaimed. Clasping her hands together.

Sonic stared at her like she belonged in the nuthouse (which he seriously considered calling a few times) and darted down the street. "I don't think so, Amy."

"B-but Sonic! SONIC!" Amy yelled. Trying to chase him down for several blocks, but no dice.

Amy sighed and stopped dead in her tracks. At least she was at Rouges house now. Well, it was sort of a house. TECHNICALLY is was a night club. But Rouge's house was upstairs. Amy walked up to the Night Club's door, and knocked.

"You know, the reason it's called a night club is because it opens at night!" Rouge yelled angrily as she opened the door. She looked at Amy and smiled. "Well well well. Look who it is. What are you doing here? Looking for blue boy?" Rouge teased

Amy struggled to not lose her temper and flaten Rouge's face him her Piko Piko hammer. "I need a favor." Amy said through clentched teeth

"Talk." Rouge said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Cheese's Chao school is closing." Amy said.

"So?" Rouge asked leaning against the door frame.

"So, I was wondering if you'd volunteer to be a teacher in Chao School."

"And how will that benefit me?" Rouge asked. Cocking her brow at the pink hedgehog

"You'll be pround knowing that you've helped lots of little Chao learn new things?" Amy said with a cheesy smile. Trying to guilt trip Rouge.

Rouge laughed. "You expect me to buy that?"

"No." Amy admitted.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Rouge trailed off. Starting to close the door.

"W-wait!" Amy yelled stopping Rouge from closing the door. "Um... Knuckles is volunteering!"

Rouge opened the door and looked curioulsy at Amy. "Really?" Rouge asked with a mischievous smile. "What time do I show up for work?"

"6 AM." Amy said.

"Got it." Rouge said, closing the door.

Amy slapped her forhead. "Great, now I have to get Knuckles to volunteer..." Amy shook her head and sighed. "Oh well, I guess I better get some other people." Amy darted down the street to claim her next victim. After running for a few miniutes. She stopped infront of a small, two story brick house. "I think Shadow lives here." Amy walked up the three concrete steps and knocked on the door. After no one responded for several miniutes, she knocked again.

The door burst open, two robotic hands with guns were pointing at her. "State your name, pink life form." Omega comanded

"I-I'm Amy Rose!" Amy exclaimed. Holding her hands up in the air.

"That name does not compute." Omega said. You could hear him loading his guns.

"W-wait! Shadow knows me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Prepare to be terminated." Omega said.

"Omega! Who's at the door!?" Amy could hear Shadow yell.

"A pink life form known as Amy Rose. I am preparing to terminate her."

Amy could hear the sound of glass shattering in the background. She guessed Shadow dropped somthing. Amy could hear Shadow running down the stairs of the house. "Don't shoot her!" Amy sighed in relief as Shadow pulled Omega back into the house. "What on earth do you think you're doing!? I know her!" Shadow yelled in Omega's face. He turned to Amy. "Sorry about that."

"T-that's okay. I didn't need my heart to pump blood anyway." Amy said, sighing again with relief.

"Is there somthing you wanted, Rose?" Shadow asked.

"You know Cream, right?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded.

"She has a Chao named Cheese. And Cheese's Chao school is closing. But, if I can get some friends to volunteer for the old teachers jobs-"

"No." Shadow said, starting to close the door.

"No? Why?" Amy asked in an almost whiningly way to Shadow.

"I'm not much of a Chao person." Shadow stated simply.

"Please!" Amy begged, getting on her knees. "pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeee!!!"

"Begging doens't work on me." Shadow said, crossing his arms at the pathetic site.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!" Amy begged even more in a high pitched, whiney voce.

Shadow covered his ears. "Stop!"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! Just stop!" Shadow yelled.

"Thank you!" Amy said happily as she ran down the steps. She turned back around facing Shadow. "School starts a 6 on Monday!" Amy turned back around and ran down the street.

"I should have let Omega shoot her." Shadow moaned. He walked back into his house in shame of letting Amy get him so easily.

**Well, that's all I could think of for now, I'll try and post up some other chapters later if I get the time**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Sega owns it.**

Chao School

Chapter 02

Rallying the Troups part 02

"Who else can I ask?" Amy asked herself as she walked the busy streets of down town Station Square. Amy looked up toward the sky, thinking hard about who else to ask.

"Hey, Amy!"

Amy turned around. A girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes was running towards her. Amy smiled and greeted her friend approperatly. "Hey, Maria!"

Maria halted infront of her friend and smiled happily. "I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you while I was traveling abroad." Maria laughed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Amy laughed. "When did you get back?"

"My flight from Africa landed about two hours ago. I was heading down to see Shadow when I saw you walking down the street." Maria answerd.

"... So, how long will you be in town?" Amy asked with a secretive smile.

"I'll be in town for about nine months. Why do you ask?" Maria said. Unsure of what Amy seemed to be planing.

Amy smiled evily. "Oh, no reason..."

"Amy, you always have a reason." Maria pointed out. "It's a fact of life."

"Well, I was wondering if in your spare time, you would like to do some volunteer work?" Amy asked with a big smile.

Maria looked down at Amy and sighed. "Amy, last time you said that, I was scraping who knows what off of the underneath of school desks for two weeks."

"But this time all you have to do is teach little harmless chao!" Amy pleaded.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad..." Maria said, unsure about trusting her friend.

"Great!" Amy cheered. "Be outside the chao school at 6 A.M!"

"Okay..." Maria agreed, watching Amy dart down the street without saying another word.

Amy's volunteer hunt was going WONDERFULLY! She had already convinced the Chaotix to help (although, telling Vector that Cream's mother would be there helped alot). Amy had made it deeper into down town Station Square, this part of town was what Amy called the 'criminal justice' part of town. This is where all the major criminals are kept. Amy usualy avoided this part of town, but she had to go through to get to the train to reach her next victem. Until, that is...

"Please back away mam." A police officer told Amy. Blocking her from passing.

"But I need to get through to see a friend." Amy said, but the officer refused.

"We are halling a VERY dangerous criminal into our vacinaty. Please keep back."

Amy looked around the police officer, there was atleast twenty other police officers and several police cars guarding this one single prisoner. Amy decided she wanted to see this criminal for herself.

"I'm Amy Rose, friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. I would like to see this criminal." said Amy.

"Y-yes Miss Rose! I'm sorry I did not recognize you sooner!" The police officer stuttered as he let Amy pass. Amy smiled cockily and walked past him into the ring of copps where the prisoner was.

Amy tired her best to not yell like a maniac, she really did. But some things just slip out.

"YOU SONIC KILLING CREEP!" Amy screamed.

Mephiles smiled (would one call it that?). He had handcuffs that looked like they were made out of some werid metal that Tails told Amy about cutting out abnoral powers, so that's why she guess Mephiles was wearing them. Mephiles had several police men with LARGE guns were standing behind him, pointing at him at all times. "You remember me. How touching." Mephiles said dryly.

"Only because you tryed to kill my beloved Sonic you jerk!" Amy screamed angrily.

"Jerk? Is that the best you can come up with Emmy?"

"Amy." Amy corrected through grit teeth. She wondered how badly she could get in trouble for hitting him in the head with her hammer, but decided not to chance it.

Mephiles rolled his eyes. Amy was steaming knowning that he though she was pathetic. She walked up to the man who seemed to be in control of the situation. "Excuse me officer."

The officer looked down at Amy. "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"What are the possiblitys of getting this criminal out, say on.... several months of community service?"

"C-community service!? This criminal!? Highly out of the question." The officer said. Astounded Amy would even ask such a thing.

"What if he was around, say, me, Sonic the Hegdehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the bat and Shadow the Hedgehog were around him 24/7?"

".... I still am not quite sure." The officer replied scepticaly. He stood and thought about it. "I suppose it would be worth a try."

Amy squealed with delight as the commander made the signal to break up the circle. Mephiles cocked his eyebrow as Amy approached him with a huge grin on her face. "You're coming with me."

Mephiles blinked. "...What?"

"You're being let out in me, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge's care while you complete eight to nine months of community service."

Melphiles mouth would be gapping if he had one. "What?"

"You'll be teaching chao." said Amy as she grabbed him and drug him down to the train station. Sence the metal alloy was short circuting his powers, he really didn't have much choice.

"WHAT!?" Melphiles yelled in a very uncharacteristic way as Amy drug him on the train to the Mystic Ruins

**What did ya think? I don't know alot about Mephiles, but I'm trying to make him like I've read about online.**

**The next chapter will probably be alot longer than this, I just wanted to write this last part before I do the whole Mystic Ruins bit. Please Review!!**.


	4. Chapter 03

**I own nothing but my twisted and cruel imagineation..... MWHAHAHAHA!!!**

Chao School

Chapter 03

Rallying the Troups part 03

"Stop squirming!" Amy yelled at Mephiles as she tryed to drag him off the train into the Mystic Ruins. Mephiles was trying his best to get away from, how did he word it?.... psychotic pink horror I think. Anyway, that didn't damper Amy's determination by any means.

"Let go of me!" Mephiles screamed, clinging onto the trains door for dear life. "I'm not trekking half way across the world to find your friends that I HATE. And I'm NOT going to any chao school!"

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and help it high over her head. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Mephiles growled. If he had his powers, he'd blast her to the moon. But, sence he didn't, he had no choice but to obey or be beaten to a pulp. Mephiles let go of the train and let Amy drag him down to Tails workshop.

- At Tails house -

"That looks really good Cosmo." Tails commented as Cosmo had just completed weeding and watering their garden. Cosmo smiled approvingly at her flowers in satisfaction.

"All it takes is a little work and love." Cosmo said, wiping some dirt off of her face.

Tails smiled. "Lets go inside for some lemonade. I made a fresh pitcher."

Cosmo laughed. "Did you remember to use sugar instead of salt this time?"

"Yes!" Tails yelled defencively. "At least... I think I did...."

Cosmo laughed. "Let's go have some water instead."

"GAH!!!"

"What was that!?" Cosmo shrieked.

"It came from inside!" Tails yelled. Running in through the back door.

Mephiles was in the kitchen, it looked like he was doing some sort of jig as he was grabbing his throat. Amy was too stunned to react to his sudden outburst.

"Amy! Is he hurting you!?" Tails asked, pulling out a broom from the closet in the hallway.

"GAAHH!!!" Mephiles screamed, he ran over to Tails sink and spit out what was in his mouth. Gasping for air, Mephiles lifted his head up out of the sink. "That was NOT lemonade."

Cosmo shook her head and sighed. "You used salt again."

"Uh, sorry about that." Tails apologized. He looked over at Amy. "What brings you here Amy?"

"I came to ask a favor." Amy said.

"If it's for me to drop hints to Sonic you're available again..." Tails began.

"No, not that.... although, it would be nice. Anyways, I was hoping you and Cosmo would like to volunteer to be teacher at chao school?"

"Teachers?" Cosmo and Tails asked in unison.

"Sure! Just think about it! You could be helping chao learn about the natural word, and how to help other with technology! Many people could be saved if you'd just volunteer to be teachers!" Amy exclaimed dramaticaly.

"I'm getting sick to my stomache..." Mephiles moaned. hanging his head down in the sink.

"Wow! Think about how much help we could be to others!" Cosmo exclaimed excitedly.

"I dunno..." Tails said knowing how sneaky Amy can be about things that she wants.

"Aw, come on Tails. It'll be fun!" Cosmo pleaded, giving him the puppy dog look.

"Oh, alright..." Tails caved in. "What time do we arrive?"

"6 A.M!" Amy squealed, grabbing ahold of Mephiles and running out the door. "I'll see you on monday!"

After being drug around the Mystic Ruins to meet a giant purple cat, Blaze, Sliver, AND Marine. Mephiles was begining to wonder how badly he could get beat up for trying to run? Amy can't be that fast, right?

He was wrong.

"Okay! Ow! You can-Ow!-stop-Ow!-now!" Mephiles practically begged.

"That'll teach you for trying to run!" Amy yelled, wacking him in the head one last time. Mephiles for the first time in his life may actually be afraid of somebody. And, boy, is she faster than she looks!

"Now," Amy began. "We just have to talk to Knuckles and my Sonic!"

"Oh joy." Mephiles said sarcastically as he and Amy walked up to the shrine of the Master Emerald where the guardian lived.

Knuckles was napping, that was no suprise. What was the suprise was that he was napping upside down mumbling somthing that sounded like 'The pirates and the ninjas took my monkey to feed it to the marshian people.'

".... Can't we just leave him?" Mephiles asked, staring at the upside down guardian.

"If I don't get him, Rouge won't come, if I can't get Rouge to come, I break my promise to the officer, if I break my promise to the officer you'll go back to jail and I'll have three less helpers!"

"Even more reason for me to leave." Mephiles moaned as Amy tried to wake Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, wake up!" Amy yelled. Knuckles snored and rolled over. Amy tapped her finger on her cheek, Amy smied evily and leand next to his ear. "KNUCKLES! SOMEON IS TRYING TO STEAL THE MASTER EMERALD!!"

"AH!" Knuckles screamed, waking from his sleep.

"Good, you're awake! Can I get a favor?" Amy asked as if nothing had happened.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Knuckles yelled. Looking around the alter sleepily.

"I was wondering if you'd like to volunteer at chao school?" Amy asked. Ignoring Knuckles question.

"What?" Knuckles asked. not sure if he was hearing her correctly.

"Great! School starts at 6 A.M on Monday, don't be late." Amy exclaimed happily. She grabbed Melphiles and made a run for it.

Knuckles paused breifly. "What did I agree to?"

- Somwhere in Mystic Ruins -

"Are we done yet?" Melphiles asked Amy. He was REALLY getting tired of running around for somthing as silly as chao school.

"All we have to do is find my Sonic!" Amy sighed. Melphiles stopped, making Amy stop as well.

"Sonic? No. No, no, no and no. I will not face him in this pathetic state, being pulled and bossed around by a pathetic weakling dressed like a large valentine!" Mephiles protested.

"Pathetic!?" Amy yelled. "I am not! I've spent hours hunting people down! If you think I'm letting you get in the way of getting that last person, you're sadly mistaken!"

Mephiles growled again as Amy drug him deeper into the forest. Once he gains rule over the human and mobian race, Amy is the first to die.

Amy finally spotted her last target, Sonic. She was thrilled as she appoached the tree napping hedgehog. "Sonic!"

Sonic screamed and clung to the tree for dear life. He looked down at Amy and sighed. "Uh, hey Amy."

"Sonic, will you please please please please PLEASE help in chao school?" Amy begged.

"Amy, there is nothing you can say to change my mind, so don't even try." Sonic simply stated.

"Then maybe I can convice you." Mephiles stated and he set Amy aside. "I've been forced to follow this girl for miles, drink somthing that was NOT lemonade, I'm being forced to join a school of bubbly cute chao and deal with my worst enemies and become a LAUGHING STOCK OF THE VILLAN WORLD! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY LIFE EVEN MORE DIFFICULT THEN THINK AGAIN! NOW GET YOUR BIG BLUE BUTT DOWN HERE, JOIN THIS_** STUPID, IDIOTIC SCHOOL BEFORE I BLAST TO TO THE OTHER SIDE ON THE UNIVERSE AND BACK CLINGING TO REAR END BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREADS AND FEED YOU TO THE CHAO FOR LUNCH!!!!**_"

Sonic was very pale. He slowly slid down from the tree and very eacily agreed to help Amy with her cause.

"Now, appologize to Amy for not accepting before and making be come all the way out here for nothing." Mephiles commanded.

"S-sorry Amy." Sonic stutterd.

"Now, get back up in your tree before I decide to blast you up there."

Sonic climbed back up into the tree, and waved goodbye to Amy as she and Mephiles walked away.

"Wow! That was really amazing!" Amy exclaimed as Mephiles smurked. "I didn't think Sonic would agree. You really have a way with words."

"Yes. Yes I do."

**What do ya think?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chao School

Chapter 04

School's In: Part 01

Today was the first day of Chao school. Everyone showed up early to find out who was in charge of what, and more importantly, what time they could leave work.

"Alright guys, you know why we're here." Amy spoke as she walked up and down the line of volunteer teacher outside of chao school. She spoke as if she was giving orders to her army. "We're here to make sure that chao get the proper education that they deserve, and once Vannila and Cream arrive they will assign to each of you one job. You are to do this job with dignity and honor. Understood?!"

"Mam yes mam!" Everyone yelled. Saluting Amy as she walked up and down the line of people.

Cream ran over to Amy and handed her a clip board with several papers on it. Amy looked down and flipped through several of the papers. "Sonic.... You're the running chao teacher."

Sonic sighed with relief. At least he had somthing to do that he liked at Chao School.

Amy looked over a Big. "Big, you're the swim chao teacher."

"Okay." Big said. Seeming to be content with whatever he may have gotten.

"Knuckles, you'll be teaching power chao."

Knuckles punched his fist into his glove and smiled. "Perfect."

"Lets see..... Apparently Vannila is the principle."

Vannila nodded. "Cream insisted."

"Cream's the school cook and cooking teacher."

Cream nodded excitedly as Amy continued. "Blaze and Silver are the teachers of basic math and geography."

"We'll be teaching together?" Blaze and Sliver asked simultaneously as they pointed to eachother.

Amy nodded, still looking at her clipboard. "Shadow teachers gym.... Vector teaches musical instruments, and Cosmo teaches gardening."

Cosmo smiled excitedly as Amy continued on. "Rouge teaches..... singing?" Amy looked over at Cream curiously. "Rouge can sing?"

"It was either her, or Mephilies." Cream whisperd, looking over a Mephiles like he would eat her. "I honestly would rather pick Rouge..."

"Good point." Amy whisperd back. "Marine is hall monitor, Tails teaches engineering....." Amy began to snicker as what she read next. "Espio will teach yoga..."

Everyone silently laughed as Amy continued. "Charmy teaches flying, Omega is the janitor, I teach arts and crafts, and, lastly, Maria watches the chao when recess starts." Amy finished.

"What am I suppose to do then?" Mephiles asked, nearly enraged that it seemed no one thought he was capable of teaching (then again, he didn't really want to be here anyway).

Amy fliped through the list. Amy looked over at Cream and handed the list to her, Cream skimmed through it and blushed. "Opps.... I knew I was forgetting somone..."

"Does this mean I can go?" Mephiles asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. He didn't want to be here, in fact, he couldn't wait to go to his warm, cozy jail cell.

"No!" Amy yelled, she flipped through the list of jobs. "Uhh... You can help Maria watch Chao! There, it's settled."

"What!?" Shadow screamed. "You're going to let a cold blooded killer work alone with Maria!?"

"Maria will be fine." Amy said reasuringly.

"Everything will be okay Shadow." Maria said, trying to calm the frantic hedgehog down. But this didn't seem to help.

Mephiles grinned. "Yes, Shadow, everything will be just fine. Forget about what I did to Sonic, Elise, and the rest of the world. I'll be just fine with Miss Maria..."

"Okay!" Amy yelled. Not seeming to notice Shadow's panic attack, or how much pleasure Mephiles was getting out of scaring him. "The Chao will be arriving soon! Lets go greet our students!"

Amy had done it! She had everyone together at the school and somwhat cooperating. But, now, the real test is, can they work together to teach chao? Or will they forever horrify these small creatures?


	6. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: I think I've already discussed this. I do NOT own ANYTHING! Sega owns it! **

Chao School

Chapter 05

School's In: Part 02

Sonic and friends were standing in a large auditorium. A sea of chao standing before them. It was a bit nerve wreaking, considering the chao outnumberd the teachers. But chao are known for being sweet and well behaved... right?

"Alright students!" Amy cheered happily. "Lets get our first classes started! Please go to your assigned class room's and your teacher will be waiting there for you shortly!"

And so, the first day of school began...

-Big's Class-

**(I had to do this!)**

"Alright class." Big began speaking to the greenish yellow chao (swim chao coloring). "Accroding to miss Amy, I'm suppose to teach you all how to swim. So, let's begin."

Sonic enterd the swimming pool area. Apparently the people who designed this place put his class room on the other side of the pool room.

"Hello, Sonic! Have you joined our class today to give a demonstration on swimming?" Big asked Sonic.

Sonic laughed. "Me, swim? Never. I just have to pass through here to get to my class room-"

"Don't be shy." Big said, trying to grab hold of Sonic and put him in the water.

"Are you crazy!?" Sonic screamed, dodging Big by jumping backwards. Sonic's eyes as big as basket balls. Sonic made a mad dash for the door.

"He's so shy..." Big laughed, pulling out his fishing pole and catching Sonic on his back fur. Big reeled the struggling Sonic in and unhooked him. Sonic still tryed desperatly to get away, but Big was hanging on tight from behind.

"Ready Sonic?" Big asked.

"NO!" Sonic screamed.

"One..."

"Big don't!"

"Two..."

"Big, cut it out!!!"

"Three..."

"Please don't, Big!" Sonic sobbed.

"Bombs away!!" Big shouted gleefully as he tossed Sonic into the swimming pool. Sonic emerged from the water screaming so loud, everyone in Station Square could have heard him.

"See, class?" Big explained. "That is how not to swim in the water."

"Get me out of here!!!!" Sonic screamed, desperatly waving his arms in the air. Sonic sighed with relief as he finally made it back to shore. He darted out of Big's classroom, and NEVER looked back.

-Sonic's Class-

All the chao stared in wonder as the driping blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog walking into the room. Sonic tryed to act clasual as he stood infront of the green chao, Sonic chao, and Shadow chao. Sonic cleared his throat in intuerupt the murmering of the small chao. "Let's get started."

-Amy's Class-

"Alright, class." Amy began. "Do you have your paint brushes ready?"

All the litte chao cheered and held up there paint brushes. Amy smiled. "Good! Now, I'm going to show you how to use differant brushes and paints. So, do everything I do, and you'll be just fine!"

All the chao nodded as Amy began the demonstration. Amy picked up a tube of paint. "This is the basic paint we will be useing! Just twist the lid like so, and-" Amy grabbed and twisted with all her strength, but no dice. The little chao watched eagerly as Amy tried to open the tube again.

"So, you wanna play dirty, eh?" Amy growled. She grabbed her hammer, preparing to strike the paint tube with full force.

Knuckles entered the door class room. "I just came in to see if you had any-Amy! What are you doing!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I... uh...." Amy stutterd. She had to admit the situation looked really bad. But what was about to happen next was alot worse...

Amy's grip on her hammer slipped, causing all the green paint to squirt out into Knuckles face. Knuckles screamed and coverd his eyes.

The chao looked at eachother. Amy did tell them to do EVERYTHING she did... so, to be obedient they began squirting Knuckles with paint to. That's what they were suppose to do, right? I was all very confusing for a little chao.

"No, no! Stop!" Amy shrieked. This was not going according to plan. "I was just trying to get some paint out!" Amy ran over to the tube and squeeze it. "See!?" But, Amy was holding it the wrong way, and squirted herself in the eye. Amy screamed and started dancing around, like Knuckles was.

The chao looked at eachother again. This teacher was different than the last one. But they did as their new teacher did, and squirted themselves in the fave with paint, and danced around.

"May I come in?" Vannila asked, walking partly into the room. She was horrified at the painted chao and teachers dancing and screaming. "Maybe I should come back another time..." Vannila said as she slowly closed the classroom door.\

Knuckles had managed to make it out of the class and wiped the paint off of his face. He also had managed to get to his class in once piece. Although the power chao did start laughing when the brightly colored echindna walked into the room. The lesson that day was unforgetable too, it was called 'How to Dodge Flying Paint Being Sprayed by and Army of Chao'. A very educational and useful lesson Knuckles thought. The chao wonderd if they could use him for and example, seeing he was already painted. But Knuckles 'politely' turned down the offer.

**What do ya think so far, and comments, tips, or spelling errors you'd like to share?**

**I'll be accepting some OC chao, if anyone is interested. Here are the rules.**

**Only one chao per person.**

**You must give a detailed description of your chao's look, and personality.**

**You must have one OC to pick up, and drop off your chao at Chao School (please give description of your OC as well)**

**Your Chao MUST belong to an OC and the character MUST be yours.**

**And, you can pick ANY three classes for your chao to take.**

**There will only be 10 slots open for OC chao, so review quickly!**

**Happy reading!**

**-otter650329**


	7. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: All OC's are owned by their owners. I own everything else acept the original Sonic characters.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I noticed some of you guys picked classes that have already been done, I'll be sure to add you chao in those classes next chapter. Classes I have not written on, your chao may be free to join in on the first day of school :) And I will try very hard to keep your OCs in character.**

**Lets get started!**

**(PS, the same day will extend into another chapter sence it's going to be really long)**

Chao School

Chapter 06

School's In: Part 03

So far, the school day was going... well.... not the best one could hope. But the chao were having a good day so far! So now it was Espio's turn to teach. What could possilbly go wrong in a yoga lesson?

**(one quick note, I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOGA so, other than the few thigs I sorta know, I'm making all this up!)**

"Alright everyone," Espio said, sitting down on a yoga mat infront of about 5 different chao. "We'll start this lesson with downward facing dog... Observe." Espio did the position.

The Chao copied Espio's position perfectly. Espio was very proud of his teaching abilities.

_SCREEEEECH!!_

Espio screamed and topled forward, doing a sommer sault. All the chao laughed and did the same thing. Who knew yoga could be so fun?

Espio stood up and rubbed his head. The HORRIBLE nose was coming from the class room down the hall. Espio told his class to practice the downward face dog position while he was gone. Espio marched down the hall to class room number 09.

_BABUM BE BOOM BA BAAAAAMMM!!!!_

Espio coverd his ears. He was sure they were killing somthing in there. Maybe Mephiles was secretly killing the chao off one by one. Espio opened the door slowly and peered inside. Apparently, Mephiles wasn't killing chao, Vector was teaching the chao music... or, not.

"Welcome to the party Espio!" Vector greeted his companion warmly. Espio's mouth gapped open.

"What are you doing!?" Espio exclaimed.

Vector tilted his head confusedly. Then he smiled proudly, placing his hands on his hips. "Ain't it great? These chao are naturals!"

"They're horrible! Are you playing the violen, or plucking the whiskers off of a cat!?" Espio yelled.

"They play beautifully!" Vector exclaimed happily. Seeming to ignore Espio's comment.

"Well, could you at least keep your noise down? Some of us are trying to relax to the peaceful nature of yoga." Espio said. Vector laughed.

"Music is calming, Espio!" Vector said. Putting his hand over his heart. "Music is good for the soul!"

"Yes, if the music is QUIET and PEACFUL. Not loud rock music." said Espio. "My chao cannot do yoga if you're playing loud, irratic music!"

"But I have to teach too, Espio! You can't be so selfish." Vector said, folding his arms and looking very hurt that Espio didn't see the beauty of his music.

"Just keep it down." Espio sighed. Espio left the classroom and returned to his own. He could still hear that violen screech in his ears. Espio opened his classroom door, he smiled, looking at all the little chao that fell asleep. Apparently they got a little TOO relaxed. "... I'll just let them sleep." Espio said, sitting down on his mat, and entering deep meditation.

All the little chaos eyes opened. They looked up at Espio, wondering what he was doing.

"Chao?" A little brown, Amy chao asked. **(this oc is mine) **Other than being a brown Amy chao, she had a monkey tail and ears. She had sky blue eyes and her ball thing was blue as well. She wore pink flip-flops, a black shirt that came down over her knees, and she was hugging a very old looking stuffed rabbit doll. The little brown chao walked up to Espio and waved her hand in his face. "Chao chao?"

Espio didn't move. This worried the little chao, they had to find some way to wake their teacher up! So, they looked around the classroom, looking for somthing they could use to wake up their teacher. The little brown monkey chao found a cup with water in it, she pointed it out to her classmates. They all nodded and grabbed the cup of water, it took two of them to pick up the cup and put it in the right postion for dumping on their unsuspecting teacher.

The brown chao gave the signal, and the other chao dumped the water on Espio. Espio screamed and fell over backwards, all the chao were horrified and hid from their enraged teacher. Wouldn't you hide if there was a mad lizard out to kill you?? Vector ended Espio's killing spree by entering to room. "Espio," Vector began, looking at his purple friend in disgust. "can you keep it down? I'm trying to teach my chao music in here."

-Gym-

This was the last thing Shadow wanted to do. He wasn't a chao person, and he didn't know even HOW to teach gym. Why does Amy have to be so convincing.

".... Go run around the track three times." Shadow orderd, he still had no idea how to teach. All the chao did as Shadow commanded.... well.... almost all the chao.

One little white chao with blue wings **(this is for you SoujaGurl)** and a golden halo wearing a blue vest with a black clover shaped patch on her head walked off in the completely opposite direction. Shadow growled and walked after her. "Hey, you! The one in the vest!"

The little chao turned around, wondering what was wrong. Shadow walked up to her and looked down at her name tag pinned on her shirt. "Listen.... Crumpet. You need to go do what I told you too." Shaow explained.

Crumpet didn't seem to hear, and ran over to where the baseball bats were. Shadow sighed and followed her over. "I'm serious you know-"

_WHACK!_ Crumpet accedently hit Shadow in the head with the bat. Shadow yelped and stumbled backwards hanging onto his head. "Hey you-!" Shadow yelled, but Crumpet was gone. Shadow looked around the gymnasium until he spotted her. Shadow gasped, Crumpet was playing with the fencing swords! Shadow ran over to her to grab a sword out of her hands. Crumpet swung the sword low, Shadow jumped up to dodge it. Crumpet didn't seem to notice Shadow and swung the sword again. Shadow ducked this one, just as Shadow ducked, he reached his hand up and grabbed the sword and took it from Crumpet. Crumpet looked at Shadow, wondering what she could have possibly done wrong. Shadow picked her up, and set her at the entry way of the indoor track. "Go on and run with your friends." Crumpet squealed happily, and began running around with the other chao. Shadow sighed in relief and sat down on the floor, tending to his wound.

-It's time for HALLWAY ADVENTURES!-

Omega was cleaning the hallway's of the chao school buildings. It was like a regular school hallway, accept there was no lockers. Omega noticed a small, dime sized stain in the middle of the floor. He pulled out his mop and began scrubbing the stain at near sonic speeds, but the stain stubbornly stuck to the floor. Omega tryed again.... and again.... and again. But alas, the stain decided to stick to the floor. "This calls for a higher powerd cleaning solution...." Omega pulled out a bottle of a cheap bleach and poured it on the stain. Still, it did not budge from it's place on the floor. Omega looked at the bottle of bleach in disgust. "Stupid cheap cleaning solution." Omega broke the bottle in his hand and tryed to figure out how to remove this stubborn entity that plagued him.

Omega notice two little chao walking down the hallway. They were discussing somthing in their little language they spoke in, so Omega turned on his 'Chao Translator' to completely understand what they were saying.

The first chao was and purple amy chao, she giggled and looked over at her friend sonic chao. "So, your master is making you use mouthwash now because your teeth became so stained?"

Stained! Perhaps this information could be usefull to Omega!

The orange Sonic chao laughed. "Yeah, but my master had to consult our dentist first before doing anything, or else it could make my teeth worse."

Omega turned his translator off. So, this 'dentist' person can help with stains? He must consult with on of these wise dentist people imedeatly!

-We'll be back a little later in this chapter with HALLWAY ADVENTURES!-

-Rouge's Class-

Rouge was holding an accoustic gutair, getting ready to play a song for the chao in her class room. There was not many, but, then again, that was a good thing. Rouge smiled, she might as well play the part of a teacher. "Lets get started, ready? _Old had a farm..._" Rouge wasn't all that bad of a singer.

"_Chao chao chao chao chaaaaooo!_" All the chao sang melodicly.

"No, it's _E-I-E-I-O_..." Rouge sang.

"_Chao chao chao chao chaaaaaoooo!_" The chao sang.

Rouge growled. "_E-I-E-I-O..._"

"...._ Chao chao chao chao chaaaaoooo?"_

Rouge sighed. "I need to go speak with Miss Amy. Excuse me." Rouge set her gutair down and stomped out of the class.

All the chao grined at eachother evily and scatterd about the classroom.

After wandering the halls for a while, she found Amy talking to Cream by the water fountain. Rouge stormed over there and turned Amy around. "How am I suppose to teach chao how to sing Old if all they can say is 'Chao'?!" Rouge screamed.

"Well, excuse me, but I didn't think of that!" Amy shouted back. Cream made a run for it while she had the chance (she's a smart little rabbit).

"What am I suppose to do?!" Rouge yelled. Amy closed her eye's and thought.

Amy opened her eyes and slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "That's it! We'll get Tails to build a chao translator for us! That way we can know what the chao are saying."

"Well, until I get it, my class is going on break." Rouge stated.

"... What are your chao doing right now anyway?" Amy asked.

- In Rouge's classroom-

Song book pages were flying EVERYWHERE! And, apparently, Crumpet was in this class, and she was swingin Rouge's gutair around, and banging it into the walls and floor.

-Back with Amy and Rouge-

Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "What could they possibly do? I'm going on my coffe break, want some?"

Amy smiled. "Sure."

-Lunch Time-

Lunch time was a sigh of relief for the teachers of chao school. It was a time where they could just sit down and relax.... unless, of course, someone accedently gives a certain bee five cups of coffe... Everyone was trying to catch the hyperactive bee. Which was, right now, buzzing around faster than Sonic!

"The chao and I had SSSOOOO much fun today!" Charmy splured. Dodge Vectors grabbing hand. "We fly around and around and around and around until we were so dizzy we fell over!! Have you ever done that? Have ya have ya have ya????"

"Make him stop!" Knuckles yelled. Covering his ears to block out Charmy's non-stop rambling.

"... and that's why you should never flush deoderant down the toilet.... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Charmy laughed maniacally.

"Take deep breaths Charmy! Deep breaths!" Vector yelled. Trying to get Charmy to calm down.

Sonic was laughing as hard as Charmy was. Sonic should give Charmy coffe more often!

"HAHAHAHA!!! Did I ever tell you Vector has a crush on-!" Vector grabbed Charmy and clamped his hand over Charmy's mouth. "The poor kid!" Vector exclaimed, trying his best to make sure Charmy's screams couldn't be heard by the chao. "He's delusional!"

Espio could have nearly exploded with laughter as Vector drug Charmy out of the room. Vannila was wondering if Vector was okay. This was very normal behaveior for Charmy, but not very normal behaveior for Vector.

Now... it's time for recess!

Recess had to be held inside today, because of the thunder storms outside. The chao were disappointed, but Maria and Mephiles would surely have a good idea on how to keep them entertained!.... Right?

Maria was trying to make best of the situation at hand. After all, EVERY chao in the school was in her, Mephiles', care.

"Why don't we color some pictures?" Maria suggested. Trying to lift the chao's spirits.

The chao all seemed to agree that this was better than sitting around and doing nothing, so they all nodded their heads.

Maria smiled. "I'll go get some colors and paper from the crafts room. I want you to put your best foot forwards for Mister Dark while I'm gone."

The chao looked down at their feet, trying to decide which foot was their best one. Maria laughed. "It's a figure of speech. It mean do your best to behave."

Maria left the room, as well leaving the chao in the charge of Mephiles. Mephiles grinned evil at the chao before them. Their cluelessness made them perfect prey to wreak havoc on this school!

Mephiles smiled and motioned for the chao to come over. "Want to know how things work in this school?"

The chao looked at eachother curiously. Mephiles continued on.

"The teachers are expecting you to know these things. If you don't, you'll flunk chao school!"

The chao gasped. They didn't want to flunk chao school! They better pay close attention to Mephiles information.

"Mister Knuckles is having issues with... uh... Snicker Snappers! Every time he waves at you, he's giving you the signal to start growling and snarling to scare the Snicker Snappers away. So be ready at all times..."

The chao nodded. What useful information!

"But..." Mephiles warned. "When Knuckles is around someone else. Do not do it. Or else, yhou'll be attacked by Snicker Snappers!"

All the chao screamed. Maria entered the room. "Did the chao behave, Mephiles?" Maria asked him. Mephiles looked up at her and smurked. "We had a fun time..."

"Good." Maria said with a big smile. Unknowing the chaos Mephiles had just unleashed at the school.

- It's time for HALLWAY ADVENTURES!-

Omega had made it to the dentists office. According to the lady behind the counter, Omega had to wait for his appointment. So, he sat down in the waiting room chairs, and, well, waited.

A little boy noticed Omega, and started throwing papper balls at him. Omega turned to the little boy. "Does and organic lifeform like yourself realize that I can obliterate you in one minor movement?"

The little boy looked at Omega in the 'what the heck are you talking about' way. Omega searched his data banks to find a term that this organic my understand. "Tease shiney robot, shiney robot make little boy go boom."

"Ohhh...." The little boy said. The lady behind the counter called omega in. "The dentist will see you now."

Omega stood up and walked into the dentists' office, which, for some reason beyond Omega's understanding, smelled minty fresh....

-Stay tuned for another eopisode of HALLWAY ADVENTURES!-

**Okay, I'm going to try and finish the first day of school day in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please review, there is still 7 slots for OC chao left ( if you haven't already submitted one) **

**And, there are a couple of classes I forgot (Science and Language arts mainly, so I'm going to add those classes in not the next chaper, but the chapter after the next one... if that makes sence. So, Amy will have to hunt down two more teachers! Yay!!)**

**-otter650329**


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the oringinal Sonic characters. I do not own any of the Oc's (execpt for one chao) they bleong to their respective owners.**

**WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad to see people like my story!!!**

Chao School

Chapter 07

School's In: Part 04

-Cookin' with Cream-

"Alright everyone!" Cream cheered happily. "Today's project is making brownies, please, let's begin." Cream pulled out a recipe book, and set it on her counter. There was six cooking counters in Creams kitchen, each one had two chao students with all the cooking supplies, such as small ovens, and all the utensils needed for baking. "Lets start."

"Cream!" Sonic yelled, peeping his head into the Creams class room.

"What is it Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic smiled

"Oh, nothing really. It just that a chao is eating Mephiles head, and he can't seem to get it off..." Sonic trailed.

"GET THIS DEVIL CHAO OFF OF ME!!" Mephiles screamed from the hallway, Cream saw Mephiles run past the door with a chao attached to his head.

"...and he asked me if you could coax it off..." Sonic finished. Mephiles was screaming bloody murder in the background.

Cream ran over to the door. She quickly turned to her class. "Go ahead and get started on the brownies. Follow the recipe!" Cream yelled, dashing out the class room door.

All the little chao looked at eachother, they all looked at their recipe books, but there was one minor problem.....

They didn't know how to read!

- It's time for HALLWAY ADVENTURES!-

"Alright ..." The dentist began. He looked up at the metal robot. "What can I do for you?"

"I am having issues with stubborn surface imperfections." Omega said. The dentist looked at Omega in a clueless manner. Omega could tell that he didn't understand because Shadow and Rouge have given him the exact same look 2398 times. "Stains."

"Oh, stains. Well, what kind of tooth paste do you use?" The dentist asked, taking a sip of water.

"... I use hot H20 and bleach." Omega replied.

The dentist, for some reason beyond Omegas understanding, began to choke on his water. "You-you use bleach!?" he splutterd

"Affirmative." Omega said.

"That's terrible! It's completely unhealthy!" The dentist yelled. "If you wish to get rid of stains, use whitening toothpaste, mouthwash, and floss!"

"Understood. Where can I find these items?" Omega asked.

"Any department or drugstore should sell them." The dentist explained.

"Your assistance is appreciated, human life form." thanked Omega. Preparing to continue his quest to remove the foul stains.

"Here, this is for you." The dentist said, handing Omega a pink toothbrush with ballerinas on it. "Remeber to brush twice a day, and floss once a day."

Omega took the toothbrush. He wonderd why they made floor cleaning brushes so small. But, if this is what it takes to rid himself of those horrid stains, then so be it!

With his pink weapon in hand, Omega left the dentists office. It was time to find toothpaste!

- Back to Cooking with Cream! -

_**I got the idea from when I was making a batch of brownies the other day. It didn't turn out pretty.**_

Cream had been gone for a long time, the little chao had tried to put the ingrediants that they thought the book said they needed. So...

Cheese found some super sticky glitter glue to put into the mix. A little black chao with blue arms and blue legs, pupiless white eyes, and razor sharp teeth named Belle **(this chao is SilentWerido's)** found Knuckles deoderant and added it, she seemed happy with her find and continued to look for ingrediants. The next little chaos name was Snowball **(this chao belongs to Arctic Butcher)**. Snowball was icy-blue with a silvery-white floating ball, Snowball had pretty sapphire eyes and wore a pretty snowflake necklace. Snowball found Sonic's old gym socks, which it gladly added to the mix.

Other chao found interesting ingredients, like Rouge's eyeshadow, some old gum from underneath the school desks, and even some unknown glowing ball of sluge they found in the bathroom! Surely Cream would be pleased!!!

The chao took their toxic brownie batter and put it in the oven. Cream enter the room just as they set it in. Cream praised the chao of their job well done! After the brownies had finally finished baking, Cream took them down to the teachers lounge to serve to the 'brownies' to the hungry teachers, and lucky Knuckles got the very first one.

"Creeeaaam!" Knuckles screamed, choking on the devils brownie. "I think my jaw is glued shut! What did you put in this!!??"

_**I think my jaw is glued shut is what my sister said as she ate my terrible, overly chewy brownies (not chewy in a good way either)**_

"I-I didn't make it! The chao did! I'm so sorry Mister Knuckles!" Cream appologized.

"Take me to the nurse!!!" Knuckles screamed, trying to open his jaw, but no use.

".... Nurse?" Cream asked, sounding a bit horrified.

"Yeah!" Knuckles yelled, his voice muffled by the brownie.

"....We....didn't hire....a nurse...." Cream admitted. Knuckles began to turn really red with anger. Cream ran VERY VERY fast.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE A NURSE!!??"

_**I realize that I forgot to get a nurse for the school too. So I need to think of 3 more teachers. Any Ideas?**_

- Blaze and Silvers class -

_**For comedy purposes, Silver teaches the Chao the two subjects, and Blaze tests the chao at the end of each week. You'll see why... :)**_

"Goodmorning class!" Silver greeted sitting down behind his desk. Infront of him was about ten chao, each one sitting at their own desk. Silver smiled. "I'll be teaching you about History today. So, lets begin."

Silver walked up to the blackboard. "We're studying the life of the first president, George.....George...." Silver froze, who WAS the first president? He had the name of a state for a last name.... "George.... Montana! Great great grandfather of Hannah Montana!"

The chao listend carfully. History was so exciting!!

Silver had given a very long speech about George Montana, complete with sound affects. ".... and that's how George Montana and Batman teamed up to beat the Joker." Silver finished. All the chao applauded him as he finished giving his long demostration. The chao all left the class room singal file. "Remember what George Montana said, 'Life is whateth you maketh it, so let us maketh it rocketh'. We'll be studying math tomorrow!" He called after them. "Be sure to watch Hannah Montana and read all the Batman comic books for your pop quizz with Blaze on friday!"

- Back to HALLWAY ADVENTURES! -

Omega had bought all the supplies needed. He was now prepared for war.

"Prepare to be terminated, stubborn entity!" Omega shouted, grabbing his pink tooth brush. He squirted almost all the toothpate out onto the stain. Next, he poured the bottle out mouthwash onto it, and lastly, he dumped all the floss onto the pile. He took his pink toothbrush and rose it high. He scrubbed at near sonic speeds and rised with warm water. The stain had not budged.

Omega stood still for a while, he guessed he'd have to do this another way. So, as a last resort, he aimed at the stain, and fired. Replacing the stain with a giant hole in the floor. "Stain eradicated."

Omega was a responsible robot, he wasn't just going to LEAVE the hole there. So, he put up a 'slippery when wet' sign to warn others of the impending doom. Omega walked away. He heard a faint scream and a loud thud in the back ground and assumed that it couldn't it be his fault, after all....

He DID put up a wet floor sign.

- Tinkering with Tails -

"Hello everyone. My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails, okay?" Tails greeted his eager students. "Well, sence Amy won't let me teach you how to build a Gamma Ray. _Spoil sport_. We can work on a Chao Translator. Any questions?"

A orange Sonic chao with the nametag Bobby raised his hand **(Bobby belongs to me)**.

"Yes, Bobby?" Tails asked.

"Chao chao?" Bobby asked. Tails laughed.

"This is why we need the translator, let's begin."

"Tails Tails Tails!!!" Knuckles screamed, running into the room.

"Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Cream glued my jaw shut! Help me!!" He screamed.

"Okay, just wait here, I've got what you need in the back!" Tails yelled, rushing out the door.

All the chao were staring at Knuckles, Knuckles smiled and tried to be friendly, so he waved.

Knuckles waved! The chao thought. They knew EXACTLY what to do.

So, they started growling and hissing as him, Knuckles screamed.

"TAILS! THE CHAO ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

The chao heard Tails coming, and stopped hissing and growling so the Snicker Snappers wouldn't get them!

"What's wrong!?" Tails asked Knuckles.

Knuckles was shaking and pointed to the chao. "They're possesed!"

Tails felt Knuckles forehead. "Are you feeling okay? C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse."

"G-good idea. Exept for one thing..."

"What?"

"THERE IS NO NURSE!!!"

Before Knuckles made a scene infront of the chao, Tails rushed him out of the class room and down the hallway to see Vannila. She was the next best thing to a nurse.

After running a little ways, he heard Cosmo's voice.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything...."

Tails turned a corner to see Cosmo holding a tomatoe plant, rocking it back in forth in her arms. He had to stop.

"Uh, Cosmo? What are you doing?" Tails asked.

Cosmo looked over at Tails. "This poor tomatoe is so distressed she can't even speak! You see, a chao ate one of her children," Cosmo pointed to a red tomatoe on the vine with a bite taken out of it. "and I'm trying to make her feel better." Cosmo began to tear up. "Poor Tammy!"

".... Cosmo, I hate to tell you this..." Tails began. But Knuckles started choking again. Tails had completely forgotten about taking him to Vannila, and once again, rushed down the hallway with him.

"Don't worry..." Cosmo said, hugging to tomatoe. "All of my friends are a little strange."

It was the end of a long, chaotic day... The owners of the chao picked up their chao from school, and Sonic and team got to go home, where they ran to their bedroom, lied on their bed....

And screamed.

**I hope you guys like it! The owners of your chao will be seen mostly on graduation day and other special school occasions! **

**I'd love to hear your ideas on the Science teacher, Language arts teacher, and the nurse!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
